The Marauders Target
by luck-a-freeband
Summary: SLASH SBRL, OOC, L E M O N, LIME, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Desclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : untuk jaga-jaga ( M )

Genre : lagi pingin bikin Humor nihhh

WARNING : SLASH SBRL dan OOC

THE MARAUDERS TARGET

Remus memang pemuda sederhana yang lembut dan murah senyum. Lihat saja, setiap melewati orang dikoridor ia menyapanya. Sungguh manis dan menggemaskan perilaku Remus dimata Sirius yang sekarang sudah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih di tahun keenam mereka. Namun siapa sangka kalau kebaikan Remus malah akan membuat Sirius hilang kendali.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, kelompok The Marauders menuju meja makan di Aula Besar di barisan Gryffindor. James mencari-cari pujaan hatinya berada, Remus membaca buku sambil berjalan dan dirangkul Sirius yang sedang berusaha mengacuhkan dengingan dari para gadis yang mengutuk sumpah serapah kepada Remus karena berhasil merebut hati Sirius, sedangkan Peter? Tak usah ditanya, jari telunjuknya sedang sibuk menggali di liang nafasnya dengan tampang cengok.

"Hey Lily" sapa James yang langsung duduk di sebelah Lily Evans dan merangkul pundaknya, gadis cantik kelahiran muggle yang sangat pintar dan menjadi dambaan James.

Lily mendengus kesal, jengkel dengan sikap James yang tak pernah berhenti mendekatinya. Lily yang sudah selesai makan, langsung menenggak jus labu yang ada di pialanya dan pergi meninggalkan James yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan segala rayuannya.

"Hey, sayang mau kemana?" tanya James dengang tampang puppy eyesnya. Remus dan Sirius mendadak akan muntah ditempat melihat tingkah temannya yang sok imut itu. Peter cuek saja dan tetap memakan bacoon yang sudah tersaji di piring, dengan tangannya!.

James mengamati Lily mendekati meja Slytherin dan menyapa pemuda berambut klimis yang lepek, Severus Snape. Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar bersama. James seperti terbakar, wajahnya memerah dan langsung berdiri tanpa melihat situasi.

Ternyata Professor McGonagall hendak melewati meja Gryffindor, yang sekarang sudah berada tepat dibelakang James dan terkejut saat James tiba-tiba berdiri sehingga sukses membuat mereka terjatuh karena dengan tak sengaja Professor McGonagall menabrak James yang tengah terbakar emosi.

Proffesor McGonagall terkapar dilantai sehingga ia dibantu berdiri oleh Remus, Sirius dan warga yang masih berada di TKP terdekat. James jatuh terduduk di kursinya dan menyenggol samping meja makan, hingga berantakan.

"Mr. James Potter." Kata Proffesor McGonagall yang telah berdiri dengan anggun dan menahan emosinya pada murid kesayangannya karena langganan detensi di kantornya. "25 poin dari Gryffindor dan detensi untuk Mr. Potter sore ini, tak perlu membantah" lanjut Proffesor tegas ketika melihat James hendak mencari keadilan. Proffesor McGonagall pun melengang pergi.

"Ugh...ini gara-gara si Snivellus itu" desis James yang wajahnya memerah terbakar amarah.

"Tapi ini bukan murni kesalahan Severus, Prongs" Remus angkat bicara berusaha menahan emosi sahabat berkaca matanya itu.

"Tapi Moony, tak lihatkah kau kalau si Snivellus itu mendekatinya" geram James.

"Bukan Severus yang mendekatinya Prongs, tapi Lily. Lily berteman baik padanya" bela Remus, Sirius ternyata juga ikut marah dengan perlakuan Remus yang membela Snape.

"Moony, kenapa kau membela dia terus! Prongs teman kita, sudah sewajarnya kita membantu membalaskan dendamnya pada Snivellus anti sampo itu...!" gertak Sirius didepan wajah Remus sambil mencengkram pundaknya.

Remus melepaskan diri, mengelap wajahnya yang basah akibat hujan dadakan dari Sirius tepat didepan wajahnya tadi. Ia langsung mengambil tas dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Jujur saja, Sirius juga cemburu karena pembelaan dari Remus. Apalagi ia pernah melihat Remus ditolong oleh Severus pada saat pelajaran Ramuan, waktu itu James, Peter dan Sirius membolos pelajaran dan hanya Remus yang mengikuti pelajaran. Ternyata kondisinya sedang tidak sehat dan mendadak pingsan dikelas. Severus yang memang tak bermusuhan dengan Remus menggendong Remus ala bridal style menuju Hospital Wings dan hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

Akhirnya dendam James dan Sirius kini telah mencapai puncaknya, saat ini mereka beserta Peter duduk di tepi danau membolos seperti biasa. James dan Sirius sih sudah jenius dan pandai, tapi Peter, tak peduli bagaimana dengan nasibnya.

"Ugh...Prongs, aku sebal dengan tingkah para gadis kita" Kata Sirius sambil mencengkram rambut ikal hitamnya, tanda ia benar-benar kesal.

"Remus itu laki-laki, Pads" Peter melempari batu kedalam danau.

"Ya, aku juga kesal. Hey bagaimana kalau kita kerjai Mr. Anti Sampo itu?" tanya James mengusulkan dan mengacuhkan Peter.

"Wow..ide yang bagus!" Sirius mulai semangat dan konsentrasi pada James, tapi tiba-tiba suara bergemuruh dari dasar danau mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dan BYUUURRRR, seekor cumi-cumi raksasa meloncat dari dalam air danau didekat mereka dan sukses membuat mereka bertiga basah kuyup.

"Wormtail!batu sebesar apa yang kau lemparkan kedanau hingga cumi-cumi itu mendadak keluar, hah?" Bentak Sirius jengkel, urat nadi dikepalanya sampai muncul. James menyumpah serapah, pada kejadian yang sangat membuatnya jengkel itu.

Peter nyengir dan mengangkat sebuah batu lagi sebesar buah semangka, dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari kedua temannya. Mereka pun kembali ke asrama mereka, tak peduli Filch yang mulutnya telah berkomat-kamit melihat lantai koridor yang basah setelah dilewati mereka.

-0-

Setelah semua berganti pakaian, mereka menuju ke ruang rekreasi di lantai bawah asrama mereka.

"Jadi, apa rencana mu Prongs?" tanya Sirius yang semenjak tadi penasaran dengan tawaran James tadi.

James mengeluarkan satu perkamen dan memberikannya pada Sirius. Sirius membaca perkamen tersebut, wajahnya sumringah dan menyeringai pada James. Isi dari perkamen tersebut kurang lebih adalah :

Pagi setelah sarapan pagi, kurung Snivellus di kamar mandi Myrtle Merana yang satu lantai dengan pelajaran Transfigurasi, hanya memindahkan tangganya saja.

Setelah ia bebas dan berhasil keluar dari kamar mandi itu, buat ia terjatuh dengan ingus troll yang ada di pondok Hagrid.

Berikan ramuan yang membuat rambut kebanggaannya itu mengembang halus dan tebal seperti diiklan sampo muggle.

Etc, etc.

"Ini brilian Prongs, ayo kita siapkan semuanya" ajak Sirius semangat sambil menarik tangan James setengah berlari untuk mempersiapkan kejahilan yang akan diluncur keesokan harinya.

Peter melongo, dan mengikuti kedua temannya sambil seperti biasa – sibuk menggali liang hidungnya –.

-0-

Sore itu, Remus mencari-cari ketiga temannya yang hilang. Ingin ia memasang selembaran kertas di setiap sudut Hogwarts dengan tulisan – be Wanted, Sirius, James, and Peter – namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Sirius masuk kedalam kamarnya tempat dimana Remus berada.

Remus kaget ketika merasakan Sirius menarik dirinya kedalam pelukannya. "Moony, kau tau betapa aku merindukan mu hari ini" desah Sirius tepat ditelinga Remus yang membuat Remus malu dan bergairah.

"Ss..sirius..." kata Remus berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sirius. Namun usahanya gagal karena Sirius telah menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Remus, Remus berusaha berontak namun upayanya gagal saat lidah Sirius sudah masuk kedalam rongga mulut Remus.

Akhirnya Remuspun pasrah dan menikmati belaian manja yang diberikan Sirius padanya. Remus mendesah ketika lidah Sirius mulai menjelajah di leher Remus, mengecup dan menggigitnya perlahan, meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan yang hanya ditorehkan kepada kekasih tercintanya itu.

Dengan rakus Sirius membuang jubah Remus dan jubahnya kelantai dan mulai membelai tonjolan didada Remus dengan lidah dan tangannya.

"Ahh...ngghh..Sirius.." Desah Remus saat tangan Sirius mulai memanja pusat tubuh Remus.

Lidah Sirius masih bermain-main di dada Remus dan membiarkan Remus bergerak gelisah dibawahnya. Wajah Remus memerah karena gairahnya yang tak mampu ia bendung lagi.

Melihat itu, Sirius mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan membiarkan Remus menumpahkan segala hasrat yang ada didalam dirinya.

"AHHH...Sirius...~"

Sirius tak berhenti disitu saja dan mulai memenuhi Remus dengan miliknya. Tangannya tetap bermain dengan pusat gairah Remus.

"Sirius..aaangghh~" Desah Remus manja menandakan ia sudah siap.

Sirius memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan dengan cepat ia menemukan sweat spot Remus yang membuat pemuda itu melayang tinggi.

"ahh Remus..."

"ahh...anngghh...ngghhh"

Desah mereka bergantian. Bulan pun akhirnya menampakkan diri mengintip kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih di musim gugur ini. James yang hendak masuk ke kamar setelah detensinya bersama professor McGonagall, berbalik dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

"AHHH SIRIUS...!"untuk kedua kalinya Remus menumpahkan hasrat dirinya dan itu membuat rektumnya merapat yang memberikan kenikmatan sempurna pada Sirius dan akhirnya juga menumpahkan hasratnya didalam tubuh Remus setelah ia mengumandangkan nama kekasih tercintanya.

Sirius terjatuh disebelah Remus dan memeluk tubuh Remus erat.

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan. Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam" ajak Remus mengingatkan Sirius yang akan mulai menggerayangi Remus lagi.

Remus dengan cepat mengambil tongkatnya dan menjentikkan tongkatnya untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan yang mereka perbuat. Setelah ia memakai jubahnya, Remus juga memakaikan jubah Sirius dengan tongkatnya. Dan mereka keluar menuju Aula Besar. Sirius tersenyum sumringah, 'hari ini, hari yang menyenangkan. Besok pasti lebih menyenangkan.' Batinnya.

-0-

Keesokan paginya, Sirius, James, Peter dan Remus menuju Aula Besar seperti biasanya. James tersenyum lebar dan langsung duduk disebelah Lily, tapi James tak meluncurkan rayuan gombalnya. Hanya duduk, diam dan makan. Lily kaget dan melirik James, 'ini anak salah makan ya? Kok tumben bisa bersikap manis seperti ini?' batin Lily sambil mengamati James.

James tersenyum pada Lily dan melanjutkan makanannya. Lily merinding dan mengacuhkan James. Sirius hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Peter, makan santai tak peduli apapun meskipun Filch menari balet diatas meja.

"Remus, kemari sebentar." Lily menarik lengan Remus keluar Aula Besar.

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada mereka. Sikap mereka..." Lily bergidik ngeri dan mengintip dari celah pintu Aula Besar.

"Aku juga tak tau, dari tadi sikap mereka aneh." Jawab Remus. Sikap Sirius dan James yang merupakan biang onar di Hogwarts tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam seperti itu, membuat perasaan Lily dan Remus tak enak. Mereka bersepakat, akan mengawasi James dan Sirius hari ini.

-0-

Setelah makan pagi, Remus dan Lily berpamitan duluan dengan alasan akan ke perpustakaan sambil menunggu pelajaran yang akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Sirius dan James mengangguk, kemudian mulai mengamati bagian pojok ruangan dimana meja Slytherin berada. Dan akhirnya, orang yang dicari ketemu juga. Severus Snape.

Oh, ternyata tak perlu waktu lama. Karena Snape juga sudah bersiap untuk menuju ke kelas Transfigurasi. Padahal masih ada waktu satu jam, tapi karena kerajinan Snape, ia berusaha tiba dikelas satu jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

"C'mon Prongs" Sirius dengan lagak yang biasa agar tidak dicurigai berbisik pada James. James nyengir dan mereka mengikuti Snape agak jauh.

Sesuai rencana, saat Snape berada ditangga menuju kelas. Tangga itu bergerak memutar dan berhenti didepan pintu kamar mandi Moaning Myrtle. Snape terkejut, namun wajahnya kembali santai dan berbalik menuju lantai bawah.

"Aaapa? Kenapa Snivellus malah berbalik?" geram James kesal.

"Tenang Prongs." Sirius melembaikan tongkatnya dan membuat lantai tepat di bawah tangga basah dan licin karena ingus troll. Snape tak melihat karena wajahnya terus mendongak keatas. Saat tiba di tangga paling bawah, Snape dengan santainya melangkahkan kakinya dan GUBRAK.

Seorang anak dari Ravenclaw tiba-tiba terjatuh didepan Snape. James dan Sirius cengok. Snape bersyukur belum menginjakkan kakinya dilantai yang penuh ingus troll itu. Pemuda Ravenclaw menyumpah-nyumpahi orang yang telah membuat ia terjatuh.

"Ughhh...gagal...!" desis Sirius kesal, Snape duduk di tangga menunggu dengan manis sampai jam pelajaran di mulai dan tangga kembali ke tempat seharusnya, sifat Slytherin sejati.

Sedangkan James dan Sirius masih kesal di ujung koridor sambil mengamati Snape, yang dengan tenangnya membaca buku ramuan.

Saatnya pelajaran dimulai, tangga kembali berputar ketempatnya menuju kelas Transfigurasi. Anak – anak yang baru datang berbondong-bondong menuju kelas, tetapi sesuatu dilupakan James dan Sirius.

BRAK, BRAK, BRAK, GUBRAK

"adduuhh" Desis anak-anak persis didepan tangga, mereka nyengir kesakitan karena terjatuh kepeleset ingus troll.

"Hyyyaaa Jubahku! Lendir apa ini?menjijikkan!" teriak beberapa anak. Seketika tempat itu semakin gaduh dengan berjatuhan korban yang semakin banyak.

Didalam kelas, Professor McGonagall terkejut hanya ada Snape yang sudah duduk manis siap mengikuti pelajaran, mendengar keributan diluar. Akhirnya McGonagall pun keluar, dan kaget melihat seluruh anak didiknya berlumuran lendir kehijauan dan mengaduh kesakitan, tak terkecuali Lily dan Remus.

Ketiga anak dipojok koridor bergidik ngeri melihat guru dan teman-teman mereka memandang mereka tajam. Dengan sigap ketiga murid Gryffindor itu melarikan diri.

"Kelas dibubarkan, bersihkan diri kalian." Kata McGonagall kemudian memanggil Snape.

"Mr. Snape, tolong bawa Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, dan Mr. Pettigrew keruanganku secepatnya." Lanjutnya, wajah McGonagall merah padam menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. 'baru saja tadi malam James, ku beri detensi. Kenapa hari ini membuat ulah lagi?' batinnya geram, ia berjalan menuju kedalam ruangannya. Pikirannya bergelut dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak vas bunga yang ada disamping pintu.

PRANG.

"Oh tidak. Vasku..." McGonagall tambah kesal dan dengan jentikan tongkat yang ia tujukan pada vasnya, vas itu pun kembali seperti semula.

-0-

"Gawat, gawat, gawat...kita dalam masalah besar" panik James sambil mondar-mandir didepan Sirius dan Peter.

"Tenang saja Prongs" jawab Sirius enteng. Ia kembali memainkan rumput di taman belakang.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian rencanakan sih?" tanya Peter polos sambil memakan kue muffinnya.

"Mengerjai si Snivellus" jawab Sirius.

"Ah, aku tau!" Kata Sirius lagi tiba-tiba. Ia memberikan kode pada James untuk mendekatkan telinganya padanya. Sirius membisikkan sesuatu pada James, seketika wajah James kembali dihiasi senyum jahilnya.

Namun, tak perlu dicari. Orangnya sudah tiba didepan mata mereka.

"Kalian, para pengacau dari Gryffindor diminta menemui Professor McGonagall secepatnya." Snape memandang dingin ketiga Gryffindor didepannya.

Dengan santai Sirius dan James berdiri, Peter melongo. Mereka mengikuti Snape dari belakang, dengan sangat hati-hati Sirius merapalkan mantra pada botol yang berisi ramuan –cairan nafas naga– dan membuatnya melayang diatas kepala Snape.

Namun, tiba-tiba Snape berbalik. Karena terkejut Sirius melepaskan mantra itu tiba-tiba. Cairan nafas naga tumpah diatas kepala Snape beserta botolnya.

Snape yang kepalanya berlumuran cairan dan benjol memandang tajam walau wajahnya tetap datar, Sirius yang nyengir dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku tak tau apa-apa" elaknya. Snape mendengus kesal, ia tambah kesal saat James, Peter dan Sirius menutup hidungnya pertanda mereka tak kuat menahan bau dari cairan yang menempel di kepala Snape.

"Astaga, Severus...! Apa yang terjadi? Ouch..." kata Lily tiba-tiba yang baru datang di TKP langsung menutup hidungnya. Remus yang tak sengaja juga berada didekat situ mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya James?" bentak Lily, James menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, bersihkan dirimu Severus. Err...kau sepertinya harus keramas" Remus mendekati Snape, wajah Remus memerah menahan nafas. Snape pergi meninggalkan kawanan Gryffindor itu dengan melambaikan jubahnya.

"Jangan lupa pakai SAMPO!" goda Sirius setengah berteriak dan disambut tawa James dan Peter yang terbahak.

Lily dan Remus menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Akhirnya berhasil juga kita, Prongs!" Seru Sirius.

"Hahahaha..paling tidak bau nafas naga akan menempel ditubuhnya selama tiga hari" lanjut James masih terbahak-bahak. "Tapi sayang ia tidak kena jebakan pertama dengan ingus Troll"

Lily mendelik kearah James

"Jadi kalian yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi?" geram Lily. Lily mendekati James, dan membelai pipi James. Mata Lily bertemu dengan mata James. Lily tersenyum manis. Dan...PLAK...tangan Lily sukses menampar wajah James.

"Kau tau? Hampir seluruh kelas bermandikan lendir Troll, bodoh!" teriak Lily gemas. "Dan jangan temui aku lagi, sebelum kau meminta maaf pada Severus!" lanjut Lily yang langsung pergi dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Sirius, lihat Lendir Troll tak mudah dihilangkan." Kata Remus sambil menunjukkan belakang kepalanya yang masih ada sedikit noda hijau.

"Moony, maaf..bukan maksudku" Sirius terbata dan gugup melihat mata Remus sudah berlinang air mata.

"NO SEX sampai akhir ajaran tahun depan Sirius! Dan jangan bicara padaku selama sebulan!" jerit Remus yang menangis dan berlalu pergi.

Sirius dan James membatu, Peter melongo.

-0-

"Ternyata kalian ada disini anak-anak nakal. Ayo ikut aku ke tempat Minerva!" kata Filch sambil menjewer kuping Sirius dan James, Peter mengikuti dari belakang.

Setibanya di kantor McGonagall, mereka duduk diam didepan meja kerja McGonagall.

"Kalian tau kenapa aku panggil kesini?" tanya guru wanita mereka yang terkenal tegas seantero Hogwarts. Ketiga muridnya mengangguk pelan dan tetap menunduk.

"Baiklah, detensi yang akan ku berikan adalah. Kalian harus mengepel seluruh lantai tiga beserta ruangan yang ada lantai tersebut tanpa menggunakan tongkat dan kalian, untuk tahun ini akan aku liburkan dari Quidditch." Lanjut McGonagall sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sirius, James dan Peter tercengang. Mereka seakan-akan disambar petir dan badai topan

"Taa...tapi Professor..." Sirius berusaha membantah. Tapi Filch sudah menarik mereka keluar dari ruangan dan memberikan tiga lembar kain dan ember.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari mereka dengan mengepel lantai di seluruh lantai tiga.

-0-

Di lain penjuru Hogwarts, di sebuah kamar mandi asrama Slytherin. Seorang pemuda kurus berambut hitam sedang membasuh dirinya dengan air hangat. Rambutnya masih lepek karena cairan yang tumpah diatas kepalanya, belum ia bilas.

"Bagaimana ini. Jika air ini mengenai rambutku, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Sampo ini begitu kental...aku takut akan merusak rambut hitam mulusku..ughh..bagaimana ini?"

+ The End +

AAKKHH..KACAU...fict ini aneh, gag jelas, bingung buatnya...ahaha...saiia mencoba membayangkan saat-saat marauders beraksi...jadinya malah gini...hhehehehe...mohon ampyuuun buat fans atau penggilanya Snape...*sujud-sujud*...iahh...makasih uda sempat baca,,kalo perlu tinggalkanlah jejak kalian dikolom riphiuw..hehehe(maunya)..*di giles Troll*...kapan-kapan ketemu lagi yahh..jaa~


End file.
